Chasing After Love
by 20Liz12
Summary: This takes place in New Moon when Edward Leaves and instead of Bella getting close to Jacob she chases after Edward
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone i hope you all like this story and please let me no what you think _**

Chapter 1

It's been a week since Edward left. It's been hard. My grades were dropping and Charlie keeps threatening me that he is going to send me to live with Renee.

All I wanted to do was be with Edward. Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. No one besides my parents loves me. And right know Charlie was mad at me.

I woke up on Monday dreading going to school. I didn't talk to anyone anymore.

I looked in the mirror and my eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. I didn't even have anything to remember him by. He took all my pictures and all the presents that I got from him and his family.

I got dressed in sweets and drove to school. I didn't even eat breakfast.

When I got to school the parking lot was filled. I got the last parking spot as far away from the doors. And I was running late. I only had a few minutes before I was late, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything.

I took my seat in English right as the Bell was ringing. Luckily we had a sub so I didn't get marked late. All we did all hour was do homework for other classes. I didn't have any so I didn't have anything to do. I didn't even read. So I sat in class thinking about Edward. But it hurt so much to think about him. I almost started crying. I quickly changed my thoughts to thinking about school.

When school was over I went straight home and up to my room. I didn't even cook for Charlie anymore. He ordered takeout every night. And most nights I didn't even eat. I haven't eaten in a while and I was starting to lose weight. Maybe that's why Edward left, because I was fat and ugly.

I started to think about Edward, and like always I started crying.

I couldn't take it anymore. I started to pack my bags. I grabbed my keys of my desk, opened my door. I slammed it and ran downstairs with my bags packed.

"Bells what are you doing," Charlie asked as he looked up from his football game. He got up and ran toward me. I was opening the door when he stopped me.

"I'm going away, I'm not happy here dad, I need Edward," I started to cry. Charlie hugged me.

"Bella, please don't go, I know you miss him, we can get you help if you need," He said and he started to cry.

"Dad I have to chase after him, I can't just let him go," I was crying too much. Charlie let go and I fell to the floor crying.

I can't hurt him, I love Charlie, but I need Edward. I didn't believe Edward when he said he didn't love me. I knew he did. The only reason he left was to keep me safe from Jasper.

"Bella, don't go. Think about this for a few days, please for me," Charlie said as he sat down on the floor next to me.

"Dad if I wait to long, he will be gone, I need to find him,"

"Bella you can't just go looking for him its going to take awhile, you're not going to find him over night," he started hugging me.

"Dad I don't care how long it takes me, just as long as I find him, I love him, I cant live without him." I said as I pushed Charlie away a stood up.

I opened the door, walked out and said "I'm sorry dad, I need to find him, I love you," Then I shut the door. Leaving Charlie on the floor shocked.

I got in my car and drove off, crying.

I drove on the highway; I wanted to stop by his house. I needed to.

I pulled off the road onto his driveway. I pulled up next to his house, got out of the car and went inside.

When I opened the door I fell to the floor crying, and screaming "Edward, Edward," over and over again. I wish he could hear me. I just wanted to see his face anywhere.

I got up off the floor. I looked around. Everything was just like they still lived here, nothing was moved or gone. I went and sat on his piano bench. I played a few keys, not knowing what I was doing. It made me cry even more so I had to stop.

I got up and walked up the stairs. I went down the hallway to his room. I opened the door and went in.

It was the same as before he left. His couch, his stereo, everything was the same.

I went and sat down on his bed. I grabbed a pillow and lay down, crying. I knew I should have never come here. It was just going to make me cry. At least I was closer to him.

His pillow smelled like him.

I got up, grabbed the pillow and left his house.

I drove off not knowing where I was going. I decided to head north.

I drove for a while until I got tired. I pulled over to the side of the road. And fell asleep with his pillow.

I slept for a few hours then I woke up to my phone wringing.

I looked at it and or course it was Charlie, "Hello," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Bella, where are you," he sounded worried.

"I'm the side of the road, I pulled over to sleep and you woke me up,"

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella, do you need me to come get you,"

"No, I'm fine, I just need to find him," my voice was cracking.

"Bella don't do anything stupid or I'm going to have to chase after you," he said in his fatherly voice.

"I won't Dad, I promise,"

"Ok Bells, call me every day, and tell me where you are, please," He sounded like he was crying.

"I promise, everyday, and thank you, I love you so much,"

"Love you Bells, bye,"

"Bye Dad," I said and hung up.

I started to cry again. I knew I was hurting Charlie by leaving but I needed Edward.

I put my truck in drive and drove off.

**_So how was it please let me no thanks _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is the next post and the only way i am going to post more is if i get at least 5 reveiws if i dont get them then i wont post more _**

Chapter 2

I didn't know where I was going nor did I care.

I was driving for awhile when I noticed there was one present Edward didn't take back. It was the car stereo they gave me. I was thinking about breaking it. Why would he only leave me this? I wanted something else, like a picture or something. I didn't even want the stereo in the first place.

But I was lonely so I turned it on. It was already programmed. It was on some classical station that Edward loved. His favorite song was playing, Claire de Lune. It made me want to cry.

I was remembering when we were in his room, dancing to this song. It brought tears to my eyes. I had to change the station. I flipped it to a different station and one of my favorite bands songs were on. It was Linkin Park. I listen to it.

I listen to music for awhile when my phone suddenly rang. I looked at the number it said unavailable.

"Hello," I said in a hoarse voice.

No answer.

"Hello," I tried again.

Again no answer. Who was this person?

"Hello,"

No answer.

"Ok if you don't say something I'm going to hang up,"

"No," the person said in a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who is this?"

"I can't tell you," they responded in a whisper.

"Why not," I was starting to get a little scared.

"I just can't, but don't hang up,"

"Why,"

"Just because," ok this was a little strange.

"If you don't tell me what you want or who you are I'm going to hang up,"

Then the phone went dead. Who was that? I didn't know the voice.

This was going to bug me all day, if I don't find out who it was.

After about an hour of thinking about who called me, I decided to turn around and head south. I remember one of the doctors saying Carlisle got a job in California. That was odd, he would only be able to go outside at night, like a real vampire. I didn't think he went there, but I didn't know where else to look.

I drove for a while, and it started to get sunny. I looked at the clock it said, 6:45 AM.

I pulled over to a little diner. I was starving, I needed to eat.

When I was done I decided that I was going to go to every hospital I can find. I was bound to find at least Carlisle.

I knew it was going to take a long time to get to a hospital near San Francisco, but I had to. I didn't care how long it took as long as I could find Edward I would be fine.

I started to get tired so I pulled over and slept.

When I got into a deep sleep, I started to dream.

I was chasing Edward but he kept running away saying, "I don't love you, I never have,"

I started screaming, but nothing came out.

Then I couldn't run anymore, and he was gone.

I started crying and trying to scream. I couldn't take this anymore.

When I woke up I was covered in sweat, and my hair was sticking up. I glanced at the clock, but I couldn't see it good. My eyes were foggy. I wiped my eyes and looked at it again, 6 PM. Jeez I slept all day.

I started driving.

I drove until midnight, because I was hungry. I pulled into a McDonalds. I normally didn't eat McDonalds but I was starving.

I ordered, ate, and started to drive again.

In 4 more hours I was almost there. Maybe about 5 hours away. I looked at my gas meter. I was almost on empty. I pulled into a gas station, when I saw a black Mercedes drive by. I could have sworn it was Carlisle's car. I hurried up and got the gas and drove off, following the car. I looked around for it but I was going really fast. Then it was gone. I couldn't see it anymore.

I pulled over to the side of the rood, suddenly with an idea.

I pulled out my phone, hid my number and called Edward.

It rang for awhile. It was just about to go to voicemail when he answered. Oh thank god.

"Hello," he said in an angry Voice.

"Edward its Bella," I was trying to hold back tears.

"I don't want to talk to you," he said and he hung up. Then I lost it. I started crying and throwing things all around my truck.

Then someone pulled over. I started my truck and drove off. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. The person in the car got back in and started to follow me.

I took an exit to the nearest restaurant; they followed me to the restaurant. This was weird, I pulled out my phone and tried to call Edward again.

"What do you want," He answered in an angry voice.

"Someone is following me and I cant get them to stop, everywhere I drive they follow me," I said in a scared voice.

"Why are you driving at this hour anyway,"

"Just because I feel like it,"

"Bella go home, Charlie is a cop, he can take care of it,"

"I'm not in forks,"

"Where are you?" he said in a frustrated voice.

"I don't know,"

"Are you lost?"

"No, I know where I am I just can't tell you,"

"Goodbye Edward, I don't even know why I tried to call you." I said as I hung up.

The car behind me started to gain speed and then it was right next to me. I looked over to see who was in the car. And to my surprise it was Laurent. I started to freak out.

How did he find me? I pushed my truck as fast as it could go. Then I pulled out my phone, and since Edward didn't care about me I called Alice. I just needed to do something.

**_so how was it let me no thanks _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alice, Alice please talk to me," I whispered into the phone.  
"He's not going to like this."  
"I don't care I need you, Laurent is following me in a car," I was starting to cry. I tried to push my car faster but it was just to slow.  
"What," she screamed in my ear.  
"Laurent is following me and I tried to call Edward but he doesn't seem to care," I was freaking out.  
"Bella calm down its ok, I saw something like this happening, so I'm almost to you, but you cant tell Edward no matter what,"  
"Ok just hurry,"  
'I will I'm right behind him just keep calm,"  
"Ok,"  
Then I saw her. She was right behind me. Oh thank god. I loved her.  
"Alice," I screamed.

Laurent say her and started to speed away.  
She chased him.  
"Bella, turn around right now, and go home,"  
"No,"  
"Bella, please, for me, I will be on my way when I'm done here,"  
"Ok, you promise,"  
"Yes, Bella, I promise, just go home, and don't worry you will be safe,"  
"Ok, and Alice, don't get hurt I don't think I could live if something were to happen to you," I said as I turned around.  
"Bella, don't worry, and remember go home,"  
"Ok, Alice, and thank you so much, bye," Then I hung up. Alice was awesome; I loved her like a sister. I wish she would be my sister one day. But I knew deep down that would never happen.

I finally arrived home at 2 in the afternoon. I was so tired. I looked at our driveway and of course. There was Carlisle car. But it wasn't him it was Alice.  
I ran inside to find Alice talking with Charlie.  
"Alice," I screamed as I ran to give her a hug.  
"Hey Bella," she said as she returned my hug.  
I let her go and went to Charlie.  
"I'm so sorry; I just needed to find him,"  
"It's ok, just please don't do that again,"  
I didn't say anything, because if Alice left I would just follow her, and try and find Edward again.  
She glared at me.  
"Ok well I have to go, I promised Harry I would go fishing with him, bye Bells, and don't do anything stupid,"  
"I wont bye Dad,"

When he left I dragged Alice to the living room.  
"Alice where is he, I need to find him,"  
"I don't know, he never tells us, last I heard he was in South America, in a basement,"  
"A basement why,"  
"I don't know, he wont tell me anything, and he doesn't talk to any of us anymore,"  
"Alice, are you going to leave me,"  
"Not right now, but I cant stay forever, Edward would somehow find out and he would be really mad at me,"  
"can you help me then,"  
"With what,"  
"Finding Edward, Alice I need to find him," Then the phone rang. I went and answered it.  
"Hello,"  
There was no answer, and then the phone went dead.  
"That was strange," I said to myself.  
"Oh jeez, Rosalie," Alice screamed out of nowhere.  
"Rosalie," I asked with a puzzled look on my face.  
"I told her, that Laurent was following you, and she told Edward, and that was Edward right then on the phone,"  
"Edward," I started to cry.  
"He thought that Laurent got to you,"  
"Alice," I said through my tears.  
"Bella, he's fine, he was going to do something if he got to you, but now he's just sitting in a basement,"  
"Alice please, help me find him, if you don't I will leave right now, and find him by myself,"  
"Bella, you cant do that, first I didn't get to Laurent I chased him as far north as I could, but he is still out there and he wants you,"  
"I don't care, I just want Edward,"  
"And he's going to be mad if I help you,"  
"I don't care, please Alice," I gave her my puppy dog eyes.  
"Bella," she paused, "Fine, but if I get yelled at I'm blaming you,"  
"Fine, thank you Alice, you're the best," I gave her the biggest hug I could manage.


End file.
